After Movie Events 2
by Orangelord666
Summary: Spongebob & Sandy, Patrick & Mindy goes to a cold mountain called "Chilly Hilly" to do some extreme, mountain climbing. The second story in my own series; includes more SpongeBobxSandy moments.


**(In Spongebob's House)**

Spongebob: I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!

**Spongebob was currently running around his household in a state of great excitement, because today he was going on a big day trip. Normally this wouldn't be a regular idea from Spongy, but Sandy (his squirrel girlfriend) found out (through local info) about this mountain called "Chilly Hilly" She managed to convince him, just about, to do some extreme mountain climbing (oh dear) Patrick & Mindy were also joining them for the ride, think of it like a double date. Sweet!**

Gary: Meow (ready for the check list?)

**Gary has paper and pen in perfect view.**

Spongebob: (Shouts) I'M READY!

**(Squidward collecting his Sunday paper)**

**With his dull, looking personality.**

Squidward: I'm not.

Gary: Meow (Hat?)

Spongebob: Check.

Gary: Meow (Scarf?)

Spongebob: Check.

Gary: Meow (Basically all the necessary clothing for a very cold day?)

**Spongebob with the same appearance of an expect, mountain climbing.**

Spongebob: Check, check, check…watch out… (Face narrows)…mountain, cos I've been checked, Bwhahahaha Bwhahahahaha.

**Knock, knock, Spongebob opens the door.**

Patrick: Hi buddy (suddenly gets all excited) oh guess what, something happened…

Spongebob: (Puts a hand on Patrick's shoulder & smiles) let me guess you & Mindy are dating…you Romeo.

Patrick: (Crosses arms, suspicious) Can you please stop spying on me for the last time.

Spongebob: (Lost expression) you've told me like hundred times already.

Patrick: Oh yeah, THE BUS IS HERE.

**Sandy and Mindy were already on the bus waiting, for their caring opposites.**

Mindy: (Yelling) Come on Patrick, remember there's ice cream at the top of the cliff.

Sandy: (Giggles) Good one Mindy should have used that one on Spongebob.

Mindy: What was your excuse?

Sandy: (Smirks) No climb, no Krusty Krab.

Patrick: (Throws both hands in the air) BUBBLE GUM.

**Patrick ran straight at the red bus and of course, instead of being a normal citizen, decided to enter it by the side of it. Creating a starfish outline, in the process.**

Bus Driver: (Angry) How many times do I have to tell you, use the front door already.

**With that being said and all, Patrick ran through the back of the bus, around to the front entrance and walked in smiling stupidly.**

Patrick: Good morning bus driver.

Bus Driver: (Starts to bang his head against the driving wheel) I give up.

**At this time Spongebob was walking towards the bus, skipping away happily, when he noticed Sandy grinning at him. Without any thought his body entirely froze, his pair of adorable eyes grew bigger with a tinkle of stars and to top it all off, the cheesiest of grins. Ever since Spongebob made the nervous decision to kiss her for the very first time, things had become so different for the Sponge. Apart from showing a lot more romance, it was the people around him that were different:**

**1. Mr. Krabs couldn't help but keep giving him the well done & celebrations.**

**2. Squidward didn't really show it around but jealously sometimes ran through him.**

**3. Gary normally rolled his eyes whenever Sandy came over. Giving nice advice also.**

**4. Larry showed his loyal respect and guided Spongebob, how to handle women.**

**5. Pearl kept saying "Spongebob has a girlfriend, Spongebob has a girlfriend"**

**6. Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy went on forever, about their days of romance.**

**After the moment of being in a trance, he shouted over to Squidward.**

Spongebob: Good morni…

**Next minute you know, Squidward sprinted up to Spongebob, picked him up from the floor and threw him straight into the bus.**

Squidward: Goodbye Spongebob, don't come back anytime soon!

**He then started doing back flips all the way back to his house, shouting like he'd won the lottery. The actual journey wasn't too long though, just a few miles down the road, out of Bikini Bottom. Spongebob & Sandy were cuddling and swapping loving words with each other. Patrick & Mindy were both holding hands, Patrick couldn't help but have a goofy, shy look on his face. Mindy always found this to be cute. When reached their destination, all four were greeted by a never ending, mountain covered in a thin layer of snow. The coral mountain even went above actually water level. Spongebob & Patrick couldn't help, but shake all over in fear.**

Sandy: Come on guys you've survived a monster filled pit before, sure you can handle this critter.

Patrick: That's because somebody decided to fool us.

Mindy: (Blushes) you're a real man in my eyes…

Patrick: (Smiles) oh shucks (goes red in the face)

Spongebob: Plus we don't have a song to sing this time.

Patrick: (Sings) Starfish goes up, Sponge, Squirrel, and Mermaid go down. I'm basically the best, you lot end up a mess. At the top I eat the cream made of ice, I won't even think twice.

**Spongebob, Sandy & Mindy folded their arms and then slapped themselves on the head.**

Sandy: Oh brother…but anyway my soft, loveable Sponge. I'm the top climbing here (points her hand towards her nut symbol) so don't you worry your pretty, yellow face.

Spongebob: (Sort of calms down) I've got a nut sign is well.

Sandy: (Confused) what's that for?

Spongebob: I'm not nuts…just nuts for you (gives Sandy a quick, saucy wink)

Sandy: (Smiles romantically) awwwwww and they said you never had the charms in you.

Patrick: (Rubbing his head, thinking hard) Mindy………I'm beautiful.

Mindy: …

Spongebob: So Sandy, what did you really want to see at the top?

Sandy: (Smirks) a nice surprise. Think of it has an early white, Christmas gift.

**Spongebob eyes turned childish, Christmas was a real treat for Spongy. Apart from "April Fools Day" & "Valentines Day" it was the one chance, which brought out the best in Bob (of course being with Sandy is well.) He jumped upon Sandy's back, the climbing experience had began. They shouted back towards Patrick & Mindy to get a move on.**

Patrick: How is a wonderful creature like yourself, gonna climb this?

Mindy: Well my man, I'm not. Gonna video record my man, being a man instead.

Patrick: (Puzzled) how that can work under-water, it's full of electricity.

**BANG!!!!!**

Patrick: (Has a sad expression on his face) I'm sorry.

Mindy: That's ok; I'll watch my funny man instead.

Patrick: YAY!!!

**The temperature of the mountain was beyond anything that Spongebob could ever handle, but being a show off to Sandy was something that he normally did. So deciding to not let the coldness get to him, he just heard on tight and trying to keep a convincing smile. Out of nowhere Patrick somehow had caught up.**

Spongebob: (Shock) how you running up like that?

Patrick: hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sandy: Signs sometimes he can be a real barnacle head.

Spongebob: Bwhahahaha Bwhahahahaha, ice cold baby, Bwhahahaha Bwhahahahaha.

Sandy: (Laughs hard) Oh Spongebob. We'll almost there.

Patrick: Hi guys.

**Spongebob & Sandy both turned quickly around to see Patrick, flying up by a pale, colored, glove balloon.**

**POP!!!!!**

Patrick: hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**(Meanwhile at the bottom of Chilly Hilly)**

Mindy: (Worried) If Patrick is meant to replace my dad someday; he'd better not see this.

**After a steady climb, which Sandy found not too difficult to actually encounter. She had finally reached the top layer of the water. She breathed a small sign of relief. So did Spongebob for a matter of fact.**

Sandy: You just hang around for a second; I'll be right back, my little square dude.

**Once Spongy took grapple of the white, cold surface himself, Sandy poked her head out of the water. It ended with a flat tiny island. Upon climbing onto it, Sandy removed her suit helmet and took in the oxygen from the atmosphere, surrounding her. She felt so glad, probably because it had been so long (yes, there is the Treedome, but that is still under the sea though.) Then Spongy poked his head out, with utter joy (the surprise was getting to him alright, the kid side was definitely coming out) and the lovely couple swapped some continuous, intense kissing. Luckily she remembered the most important rule of this amazing relationship; Spongebob & dry air do not mix very well. After placing the, water-filled helmet on top of his head, they sat romantically side by side together.**

Sandy: Spongebob, that surprise I was talking about earlier…

Spongebob: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sandy: I must confess…it isn't a new toy, it isn't a brand-new jellyfish net and it isn't any new karate gear.

Spongebob: IS IT…

Sandy: and it isn't a nice, looking drum set. This is something that only we two can share together. Hope you like it, plus I've never shared this with anyone else before. Turn around Spongebob.

**Right there in the distance was a spectacular sunrise. Spongebob & Sandy have shared this kind of moment before, in the past…but not as bright and as relaxing and meaningful. Spongebob & Sandy didn't say a single word, Sandy's plan for romance had worked. This was something they would both remember and never ever forget. But then…**

Patrick: (Confused) Where's the ice cream?


End file.
